


56-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	56-2

睁开眼，脖子特别疼，高准一歪头，看见方炽，孩子似地趴在旁边，头发乱糟糟的，奶茶色的晨光从窗帘缝隙照进来，投在褐色的睫毛上，让高准很想碰一碰。伸出手，又有点舍不得，挪了挪想下床，他后面不太舒服，涩涩的，好像弄得过分了。  
掀开被子，刚要迈腿，方炽从后边揽住他的腰，把他温柔地压回到床上，高准绷着面孔垂下眼，两边眼尾贴近眼白的地方微红：“我去洗一……”  
方炽吻住他，殷殷的，在嘴唇、下巴和脖颈弯紫红的淤青上厮磨，从上到下从左到右，不像亲吻，倒像是某种出格的疼爱：“别再让我心疼了……”  
高准刚要说话，大腿忽然被什么硬硬的东西顶住，贴紧了摩擦：“不行，”他立刻蜷起膝盖：“昨天太多次了……”  
方炽没出声，一使劲撑到他身上：“我可能是疯了……”哑着嗓子，他说：“满脑子都是这种事，”他咬高准的耳朵：“我想插进去，一整天腻在你里面，不出来……”  
太露骨的情话，从方炽嘴里说出来，就是毒药，高准也吞了：“我……射不出来了，给你咬好不好？”  
他颤颤地仰视方炽，是不愿扫他的兴，方炽掏着膝窝折起他一条腿，另一只手往下摸，摸到屁股当中，高准的手却挡在那儿，捂着自己红肿的私处。  
额头抵着额头，方炽渴求地磨蹭他，高准很倔强，就是不松手，枉然地讨好了一阵，方炽干脆握着充血的下身往他指缝中间挤，高准不敢置信，红着脸羞赧地看着他，越是被这样看，方炽越变本加厉，拿龟头在所有可能的缝隙处滑，指节被蹭得黏糊糊，中指和无名指无力张开，方炽就从那中间顶进去。  
“不……”高准用滑腻腻的手推他的小腹，但没用，他进来了，一小截，并不疼，可高准一副难过的表情，方炽想让他高兴，于是在他疲软的下体上攥了一把。  
可能是敏感，也可能是攥狠了，高准叫了一声，后面急剧收缩，猛地一下，竟把方炽从屁股里挤出去，那么大的力道，方炽觉得像挨了一道霹雳，嘶吼着射出来。  
高准摸了摸自己湿漉漉的股间，在外边厮混久了，被人射一屁股也能让他兴奋得发抖，方炽撩开被子往下看，射的不多，床单湿了一个巴掌大小，他一边喘一边又去亲高准的嘴，高准放松地张着腿，软软抱着他的膀子，扭着脖子和他啃咬。  
这个吻很长，是那种没什么目的、纯是为了交颈的吻，高准痴痴享受这个时刻，有多情动就有多恐惧，怕方炽跟他只是模棱两可的尝试，那些吸吮声，那些唾液，在嘴里是甜的，咽到喉咙却觉得苦……突然，屁股被轻轻顶了两下，“噗”地一声，被进入了。  
“啊啊？”高准慌得乱拧，被掐着腰杆插到深处：“你……不是刚刚才……”  
方炽已经开始耸动了，没什么特色的普通姿势，但高准被他撞得一颠一颠的，居然像快要高潮了似地急促呻吟，方炽使劲团紧他，好像担心他跑掉，箍着胳膊把他往胸口上压，高准挣不脱他，只能开着屁股被他飞快地戳。  
弄到后来，他几乎是在哭，怪惹人疼的，一声高过一声，方炽跟任何一个只知道蛮干的直男一样，没有技巧，不知轻重，仗着热情和一把好腰，把他作弄得出来了，高准真的已经没什么可射，肚子上淋了一点透明的尿液，是名副其实的前列腺高潮。  
方炽还没尽兴，高准受着他，觉得屁股要合不上了，每挨一下，脚趾头都抽搐般勾紧：“屁股、屁股不行了……你射了吧，求求你！”  
方炽射了，像之前那些荒唐的夜晚，在高准身上拼命振动，吸着他汗湿的脸颊，发出下流的咆哮，高准跟他一起振，振过了，像是断了气，死死瘫在一起。  
“抱抱我，行吗？”  
“别松开我……把我弄碎了也别松开……”  
“你答应了，答应对我好一点！”  
过去那些卑微的恳求，那些情到深处的歇斯底里，像一枚老硬币，翻转着，打着长长的弧线投进水里，终于听到了一些回响。


End file.
